


An Icy Supernatural Christmas

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cliche, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are out doing some holiday shopping and Dean gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Icy Supernatural Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this fic. Um, enjoy?

**An Icy Supernatural Christmas**

Dean was chatting incessantly as usual, Castiel was following quietly beside him, interjecting once and awhile but leaving Dean to talk. Dean talked about anything really, especially when he was with Castiel. Castiel didn’t care what Dean said, no matter if he was complaining about the latest monster hunt fiasco or waxing poetic about the various apple pies he would enjoy this Christmas. Whatever it was, in this short break between hunts, Dean was talking and shopping with Castiel looking for Christmas presents for Sam, Kevin, Garth and yeah, even Benny.

Though, just as Dean reached the edge of the square they had been crossing he suddenly noticed that Castiel was no longer beside him. Dean paused at the sidewalk and looked behind him, peering over heads and bustling bodies, fogs of breaths in the cool air, even if they hadn’t actually had any snow yet (at least not in this part of the state).

When Dean finally spotted Castiel he was standing in his usual slouched way peering up at what looked to be a painful angle, at the brightly lit Christmas tree in the square. Dean rolled his eyes and dodged through fellow pedestrians eventually sidling up to Castiel’s side.

“Dude, you’re getting a bell for Christmas, it’s decided.”

“I don’t need a bell Dean, if I so choose, I can speak with the tones of one,” Castiel replied easily.

Dean stared for a moment, once again not sure if this was serious-Castiel, or really-bad-joke-Castiel but decided not to comment, instead he said, “Yeah, well, give me a warning if you’re gonna ditch me in the middle of a damn crowded square.”

“I won’t get lost.”

Dean opened his mouth then closed it again then said, “Well, I don’t want to shop alone. What caught your eye anyway? Fairies hiding in the tree?”

“No, this does not appear to be the home of any of The Faery,” Castiel replied.

Dean shuddered, remembering the grabby little bastards and tugged on Castiel’s coat sleeve. “I’m freezing by balls off, can we go?”

“The tree is very lovely, Dean. Though the original tradition of _das tennenbaum_ has been skewed beyond compare, the way your culture now choses to decorate and display is lovely. I just wanted to see it up close. This is my first Christmas with you and Sam.”

“Oh,” Dean said lowly. “Ah, yeah, I guess you’re right. First one we’re spending together anyway. Maybe we’ll get a tree too, let you go wild with it. Hey, you can even sit on the top of it if you like,” Dean smirked.

Castiel blinked slowly. “That would be impractical… and unnecessary. With just the three of us, I’m sure we’ll have ample seating.”

“Dude, it’s a joke,” Dean huffed.

“Yes, Dean, I’m aware,” Castiel said a hint of a smile creeping across his lips.

“You really gotta work on your delivery, Man.”

Castiel decided to take the long way around the square, going behind the tree and walking the edges as opposed to Dean’s original route of a straight shot across. It turned out to be the better way, most of the other people congregating in the centre. It also gave them a view of the open air ice rink along the far side; joyful voices and happy laughter floated through the cold, light air.

Castiel slowed his pace again, focused intently on the people beyond the fence as they swirled, glided and more than a few tumbled.

“They’re skating, Cas,” Dean offered.

Castiel sent Dean a flat look which Dean’s brain automatically translated as, ‘Don’t say stupid things, I’m a thousand million millennia old. I _know_ what ice skating is, foolish human.’

“I’ve had opportunity in the past to try it, but never acted on it,” Castiel observed.

“When did you have the opportunity?” Dean asked.

“When I was stationed on Earth with my garrison we were allotted… Well I suppose you could say ‘shore leave.’ They younger ones – Inias, Hester, Rachel and Samandrial – recently witnessed the Dutch inventing the first metal ice skates in the fourteenth century. They were very intrigued and well they said it sounded like… fun. They asked me to go, but I refused, Balthazar took them instead.”

“Dude, metal skates have been around since the fourteenth century? That’s what, like the thirteen hundreds?”

“Yes.”

“Huh,” Dean mused.

Castiel added, “I regret I didn’t go with them. I watched. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was the first time Inias and Samandrial had ever been in human vessels. It was rather adorable.”

Dean snorted both at Castiel using the word ‘adorable’ to describe _any_ of his brethren and also at the mental image of Inias and ‘Alfie’ floundering around in their human bodies, with roughly forged blades on their feet.

Dean allowed Castiel to watch for a while longer while surreptitiously looking around to see if this rink had rental skates or if it was a bring your own affair.

“We should get going, Cas, dinner will be over soon and believe me, you do not want to be around these stores when the crowds come back,” Dean tugged on Castiel’s sleeve again and the angel reluctantly followed.

xx

They managed to find gifts for all (read: four) the people on their lists. Benny was the hardest but Dean got him a vampire bobble head from that lame-ass movie because he thought it was hilarious and if Benny didn’t he could go suck a blood bag (which he would totally enjoy so that was sort of a moot point).

Dean bundled their few bags in the Impala’s trunk and then informed Castiel that they had one last stop to make. Castiel, curious, followed behind as Dean led them back the way they had come and to a small, new and consignment sports apparel store that Dean was glad to have passed while they were looking for a gadget entertaining enough for Garth.

“Does Sam require some new exercise gear?” Castiel asked as they entered the shop. He looked up as the little brass bell above their heads rang.

“Nope.”

“Then why are we here? I know you don’t exercise if you can avoid it.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Dude, I get more than enough chasing down slobbering monsters.”

They kid at the counter looked up at that and shot Dean and Castiel an unsettled look.

“Metaphorical, of course,” Dean added.

The kid looked away after a long moment staring and turned back to his magazine open on the counter.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Dean.”

“Relax, Man, for a millennia old being of celestial intent you sure are impatient.”

Castiel just glared at Dean for that one, but Dean was not deterred, he finished the quick text he was sending to Sam and sat Castiel down on an uncomfortable Formica and stainless steel bench. Castiel looked ahead of himself, seeing nothing but boots and cross trainers, Dean had disappeared around a corner.

“So the rule is like a size and a half smaller than your shoe size. We have the same size feet so this should totally work,” Dean reappeared moments later, a large box in hand which he set down in front of the angel with a wide grin.

“Dean what—”

“Shoes off, Cas.”

Castiel complied, unlacing his black boots and sliding his foot out, still confused but willing to listen to Dean. The box said only _Bauer_ on it, which gave Castiel absolutely no hint as to its contents. It was too large to house shoes, that was for sure.

When Dean opened the box and pulled out the large black and white boot Castiel’s eyes lit up.

“Put these on and walk around, see how they feel,” Dean prompted. “They’re used so they should already be broken in and a hell of a lot cheaper.”

“Why are you purchasing ice skates, Dean?”

Dean grinned. “What’s that you’re always telling me, Cas? Don’t ask stupid questions?”

xx

Skates fitted, purchased and sharpened by the bored kid behind the counter, Dean eagerly led Castiel out to the ice rink from earlier, looking around for a head rising above the crowds. He saw Sam’s excitedly waving arm and made a beeline for his little brother. Sam was standing decked out in a nerdy sweater with, equally nerdy hat and knit gloves. He had two sets of skates slung over his shoulder.

It had been years since they had gone, but Sam was confident the pairs would still fit them. He had gotten them sharpened while he waited for Dean and Castiel and was now puffing on his hot chocolate cradled in his hand and taking hesitant sips.

“Cold out,” Sam said by way of greeting and tossed Dean a grey toque and a pair of leather gloves.

“Awesome, you ready for this?” Dean asked.

“You kidding? I’ve been wanting to do this again for years. Can’t wait to see you fall on your ass a million times. I wonder if you’ll be any good, Cas?”

“It’s a mere matter of weight shifting and balance, I should be perfectly able,” Castiel said confidently.

Dean chuckled a little wickedly, “We’ll see.”

xx

Dean had been fully prepared to mock Castiel for his ineptitude on the ice, but in between brushing off his ice covered ass and trying vainly to keep up with Sam, he found time to realize that angels were apparently really talented when it came to skating. Dean supposed it made more sense than Castiel being a clumsy moron on the skates; after all, once someone understood the infinite mysterious of the universe the trick of balance couldn’t be that difficult to work through.

“My ass is going to be bruised for weeks after this one,” Dean groaned, pushing himself to his feet once again. Sam just chortled and whizzed by close enough to Dean that he knocked off his brother’s balance and sent the older Winchester tumbling to the ice again. Dean laughed and flopped flat on the ice, bringing his arms close to his body so as to avoid any overzealous children taking the liberty of removing his fingers from his hands.

Castiel came over, his trench-coat billowed around him as he came to an easy stop and peered curiously down at Dean. “Would you like me to teach you?”

Dean pushed up again and tugged on Castiel’s arm to climb to his feet. “You’re the newbie, Man, I should be saying that to you.”

“Well clearly I’ve mastered the mechanics of this activity whereas as you…”

“I get it,” Dean clung to Castiel’s arms as he wobbled precariously on his blades.

“I wouldn’t bother, Cas,” Sam said with a grin as he literally skated circles around the two of them, “I’m pretty sure Dean’s unteachable.”

“Shuddup,” Dean muttered.

“It’s really very simple, Dean, straighten your ankles and shift your balance to your centre. Rather than stepping across the ice, just push, one foot at a time. Ensure your knees are slightly bent.”

Dean gritted his teeth and wobbled as he tried to push his ankles straight, it felt awkward and seemed to have the opposite effect of what he wanted. He felt thrown off entirely and almost fell into Castiel.

“All right, this is really cute,” Sam snickered and pulled out his phone snapping a picture then switching to video.

“Sammy, turn that damn thing off.”

“Dude, no way, blackmail material for years. It’s like a really bad romantic comedy right now, all we need is for a slow romantic Christmas song to come over the speakers and a soft sprinkling of snowfall to begin.”

Thankfully, for Dean, they didn’t live in a romantic comedy, more a horror show really, and the cheery and ridiculously upbeat music continued playing. The skies stayed clear and kids continued to whiz around the ice like their asses were on fire. Sam continued to film and managed to capture Dean being thrown completely off balance when two boys skated behind him, playing, and the younger bumped into him. The boys laughed when Dean tumbled forward and Castiel, who wasn’t expecting the move fell back, his expression mildly surprised as they both landed hard on the ice. Sam laughed loudly and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“I’m beginning to think Sam is correct, Dean,” Castiel remarked from underneath the slightly larger man. Dean blushed and tried to scramble away but kept on slipping as he tried to gain purchase on the ice.

“That brat totally did that on purpose,” Dean grumbled.

Castiel helped balance Dean and together they managed to get to their feet again.

“Oh God, I got a cramp from laughing my ass off. I’m gonna go grab a bench guys,” Sam chuckled and skated away with a hidden grin.

“Would you like to try once again?” Castiel asked. “I am a little surprised you never acquired this skill Dean, you do have ice skates.”

“I got them just ‘cause Sammy wanted me to. I went mostly with him because he was a big girl and didn’t want to go alone. He said he and Jess would go a couple of times a year when he was still at Stanford, so of course the overachiever that he is, kinda nailed it. I never got much of a chance after he went away.”

“Well, with luck we’ll have many chances now. Come on, take my hands.”

“Dude, I’m not holding your hands.”

“Very well,” Castiel said simply and skated backwards a few feet before turning and skating off.

Dean, put off by Castiel’s sudden withdrawal, pin-wheeled his arms wildly, just as he was about to go down Castiel came over and caught him.

“Now?” Castiel asked, a hint of impatience creeping into his tone and expression.

Dean flushed and grumbled, “Fine.” He took Castiel’s hands petulantly and refused to meet his eye.

“Slowly. Follow my movements.”

xx

Sam grinned as he watched Dean and Cas together in the centre of the ice, the angel leading the human across patiently as Dean slowly got the knack of pushing himself forward across the well-used ice. They’d probably be stopping to Zamboni it soon. Even from this distance though, despite Dean’s embarrassment, Sam could also see how happy his brother was.

Sam couldn’t help but grin as he watched the two together. Dean’s anxiety and stress over their missing friend was finally lifting, his shoulders higher, his eyes brighter. Also, Castiel, still guilty surely, but far more content than he had been for years and frankly, the two of them like that was pretty well the best Christmas present Sam could ask for.

Sure, he and Amelia didn’t work, but Sam stood by his decision, Don deserved a chance just as surely as Castiel and Dean did and maybe one day, Sam would get his chance too. Right now though, Sam was just happy to see his brother happy. It really was pretty damn awesome.

**The End**

**_Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas, Everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!_**


End file.
